Tenten love's Story
by val.uchiha
Summary: es una historia desde la llegada de una misteriosa chica a la vida de tenten, su reacción y todos los problemas que trae..celos,amor,dolor nejiten sasusaku naruhina


**Aki un nuevo fic que empese en la vacaciones y queria publicarlo en marzo pero las clases me mantuvieron ocupada y aun todavía, lo bueno es ke los primeros capis los tengo listos asike no me demorare mucho en actualizar pero despues no aseguro nada.....**

**inner: se va demorar mucho despues de los primeros cuatro capitulos no se fíen..esta enamorada**

**emmm mentira ¬¬ no me voia a demorar tanto!!...y enamorada si estoy....EDWARD CULLEN!!**

**inner: sisisi aceptalo de una vez!**

**emmm weno aki el primer capi**

**inner: no me ignores!!!! **

**espero que les guste n.n**

**inner: ¬¬U**

**ooo0O0ooo**

** Capitulo 1**

** Ayame Hyuuga**

**ooo0O0ooo**

Era como cualquier otro día y el equipo de Gai-sensei estaba entrenando a las 5:00 am (n/a: pobre de ellos xD), Lee y gai sensei se encontraban gritando como siempre mientras que tenten y neji entrenaban.

Por mientras en la mansión hyuuga se encontraba Hiashi conversando con otro de los líderes del Clan Hyuuga.

Hiashi yo creo que neji ya esta en la edad como para comprometerse con alguien no crees- dijo Eizo

Lo se pero por lo frío que es no creo que encuentre una tan fácilmente, aunque como tu dices ya esta en edad de casarse, imaginate ya tiene 19 años y ninguna novia- dijo hiashi

Se que será dificil hacer que neji tenga una novia pero no se va a oponer si tu lo comprometes con una chica de la rama principal no lo crees, y eh estado pensando en esa chica que era su amiga de la infancia, al parecer vendra a quedarse a konoha… yo creo que ella sería una buena opción no? –dijo Eizo

Mmmm te refieres a Ayame hyuuga?-dijo hiashi mirando a Eizo y este asintió- pues yo creo que tú tienes toda la razón, mañana mismo le comunicare a neji

Mientras en la oficina de Tsunade-sama

Asi que tú eres Ayame Hyuuga- dijo tsunade mirando a una hermosa chica de ojos perla la partidura a un lado, con el pelo azul largo hasta el fin de la espalda y ondulado en las puntas, estaba vestida unas botas ninjas como las de sakura, unos mini shorts negros con una chaqueta sin mangas gris abierta dejando mostrar un peto negro con blanco.

Así es – dijo sonriente- bueno emm me preguntaba si me podría decir donde…

En la cancha de entrenamiento número 9- dijo tsunade sonriendole

Arigato n.n-

En la cancha de entrenamiento número nueve tenten y neji estaban descansando de su entrenamiento.

Neji yo creo que es mejor que descansemos-se quejo tenten que por sierto se había dejado el pelo suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda peinado con una media cola, tambíen había cambiado la forma de vestirse a una mini falda azul marino, y una polera apegada celeste oscuro y además llevaba unos guantes(como los de sasuke en shippuden)

Hmp- "dijo" neji que seguía con la misma vestimenta de siempre.

-Que significa ese hmp-un poco molesta por la cantidad de vocabulario de su amigo (inner: si claro amigo ja! Esta que se lo come a besos bueno quien no xD), además le encantaba hacerlo hablar

Esta bien- dijo neji, sin duda ella era la única que podía acerlo hablar.

De repente se escucha el chillido de una chica que venía corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia neji, fue tan rápido que neji no alcanzo a reaccionar .

nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaba ayame mientras corría en dirección el ojiplata

pero que-dijo neii volteando a ver a la chica pero ya era tarde y se le había tirado encima por lo que cayeron como saco de papas al suelo y tenten no pudo evitar reirse

tenten no es gracioso- dijo neji molesto

para mi si que lo es solo mirate-dijo entre risas viendo a neji en el suelo todo embarrado y la chica tirada encima, bueno eso no era muy agradable para ella

neji no me recuerdas-dijo ayame mirandolo a los ojos tan de cerca que sus labios rosaban

a-ayame- dijo rojo como un jitomate por la cercanía de su amiga- eres tu?

Hai n.n – dijo abrasándolo feliz

Quiero que alguien me explique que rayos pasa porque creo que ya me perdí-dijo tenten un poco celosa

Eh? Oh lo siento no sabía que neji tuviera una novia, me presento soy ayame una amiga de la infancia de neji-dijo dando le la mano- neji nunca creí que te encontrarias una novia tan bonita, porque lo eres…por sierto como te llamas?

N-novios O///O-dijieron tenten y neji a la ves

Que acaso no lo son?-

N-no como crees solo somos buenos amigos-dijo tenten negando con los brazos

Oh lo siento por la confución-

No esta bien-dijo neji aún sonrojado-Ayame ella es tenten mi mejor amiga

Mucho gusto tenten , un lindo nombre para una linda chica sierto neji -dijo ayame guiñendole el ojo a neji

Gracias n//n-dijo tenten medio en shock "neji me considera su mejor amiga" pensaba tenten con el corazón latiendo a mil

Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, adios tenten-dijo despidiendose de ella- ayame vienes conmigo a casa?

Hai-asintió ayame- adios tenten

Adios neji,ayame-

Ya cuando ayame y neji se fueron tenten se volvio loca pensando mil cosas de la conversación mientras caminaba por konoha hacia su casa.

"no lo puedo creer neji me considera su mejor amigaaaaa wiiiiiiii y además nos confundieron como novios, pero ella es como mas importante para neji que yo… no lo se talves ella este enamorada de él...no no lo creo o sino no nos hubiero dicho tan naturalmente que somos novios… y si ocupo la psicología inversa y me hizo creer eso para que me descuide? Mmmm no no creo ella parecía una chica muy inocente, pero y si estaba acuando? Aaaaaaaaa ya no se ni que pensar"-tenten caminaba por las calles hasta que choco con alguien

tenten lo siento estas bien?

Eh si si sakura no te preocupes es que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos?-dijo tenten

Y en que pensabas? O mejor dicho en quién pensabas?- dijo dirijiendole una mirada picarona

Nani?! Sakura a que te refieres!!!!- dijo sonrojada

Vamos tenten no finjas es muy obvio que estas loquita por neji-dijo sakura- ademas puedes confiar en mi que tengo experiencia con los chicos fríos

Te refieres a sasuke?-

Aha..y dime en que pensabas-

Mira es que hace poco conoci a una chica que es una amiga de la infancia de neji que nos confundió con novios y es como muy cercana a el y no se si tiene intenciones con el y ocupo la psicologia inversa y solo actua o es que solo lo quiere como amigo por que me parecio una chica muy inocente, a y por cierto neji me presento como su mejor amiga-dijo tenten de una tirón

Mmmm partamos con que neji te quiere y eso es un buen comienzo porque el mismo dijo que eres su mejor amiga, y además a ella la presento como una amiga de la infancia no como la mejor amiga, ves la diferencia? -dijo sakura-y por el otro lado si tu crees que es una chica inocente tienes que tener en cuenta que esa es solo la primera impresión asíque no te fíes mucho de eso.

Mm tienes mucha razón pero y si soy directa con ella y le digo que me gusta neji?-dijo tenten

Nooo eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, imagínate que si siente algo por el, le estarías dando información al enemigo y si no le dices solo va a saber que eres su mejor amiga y no va a ocupar su técnica mortal para atrapar a neji , bueno y la otra opción es que no le guste neji y te ayude a conquistarlo pero el porcentaje es de 50 y 50 asíque mejor no lo hagas hasta estar un 70% segura-dijo sakura –yo creo que debes investigar el tema y preguntarle a alguien que conozca a neji desde chico sobre ella porque no creo que neji te valla a decir algo…. Quien podría ser?

Mmmmmmm-derepente las dos reaccionaron

Hinataaaaa!!!-

Si eso es pregúntale a ella sobre esa chica que por cierto todavía no se como se llama.-dijo sakura

Se llama ayame-dijo tenten- sakura tu podrias ayudarme buscando alguna información sobre ella con los archivos de tsunade, ella es del clan hyuuga por cierto

Si eso mismo voy a hacer ahora-dijo sakura- entonces nos juntamos con las 3 en la plaza de aquí al frente te parece?

Si!!.. un momento las 3?-pregunto las castaña

Si me refiero a hinata que nos puede ayudar con el plan-dijo la pelirrosa

Tienes razón entonces nos vemos ahí en 2 horas adios-dijo tenten despidiendose con la mano

Sakura siguio su camino en dirección a la oficina de tsunade sama y en el camino se encontro con sasuke(n/a: por si acaso sasuke y saku son novios).

Hola sakura-dijo besandola

Hola sasuke-dijo sonriendole y entonces se le vino una grandiosa idea a la cabeza-sasukito me podrías hacer un favor

Hmp que sería ese favor-dijo sasuke reconociendo el tono de vos de sakura

Veras estoy ayudando a tenten a descubrir cosas sobre una amiga de la infancia de neji llamada ayame hyuuga y hinata también nos ayuda, entonces me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a sacarle información a neji con naruto y así de paso juntar a hinata y naruto porque así como van no van a llegar a ningun lado-dijo la ojijade poniendo la cara del gato con botas de shrek.

Suspiro- esta bien pero no creo que pueda sacarle información a neji, aunque el dobe con lo hinchapelotas que es puede que sirva-dijo sasuke

Gracias te amo-dijo sakura besando apasionadamente al azabache

Mmm creo que te hare favores mas seguido –dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y sexy a la ves

Que lindo eres-dijo acariciando a sasuke- bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mas rato en el departamento adiós-dijo pára luego besarlo "soy la chica con la mayor suerte del mundo al tener a sasuke como novio es que es tan sexy lo amo*0*" y encaminarse a la oficina de tsunade- se me olvidaba, nos veremos hoy en el parque en 2 horas con tenten y hinata, lleva a naruto.

En ichikaru se encontraba un rubio hiperactivo comiendo su quindécimo tazón de ramen.

Hola dobe como estas-dijo sasuke saludando a su mejor amigo

Bien gracias por preguntar teme-dijo naruto-y que te trae por aquí que hace tiempo que no te veo, al parecer te la has pasado muy bien con sakura estos días.

Ya callare dobe -dijo pegandole en la cabeza

Es que quería pedirte un favor

Un favor? Y cual seria –dijo naruto

Sakura me pidio si podíamos sacarle información a neji sobre una tal ayame hyuuga que es su amiga de la infancia-dijo sasuke

Ya veo, buen esta bien –dijo naruto

Bueno dobe en el parque en 2 horas nos vemos con sakura, hinata y tenten

Hai… teme que le dijiste a sakura que hiciera esta noche para aceptar el favor-dijo maliciosamente

Nada-dijo yéndose de ichikaru dejado a un inconsciente naruto todo moreteado

Mientra tanto tenten estaba buscando a hinata por todos lados pero no la encontró así que como ultimo lugar se dirigió a la mansión hyuuga pero se encontro con algo inesperado.

Quienes son- dijo tenten asomandose para ver por una ventana y acercandose para escuchar al ver la figura de neji entre las personas

_Bueno neji con eizo hemos tomado una importante decisión-dijo hiashi_

_Que?-dijo neji_

_Que estas lo bastante grande como para casarte-dijo hiashi_

_Hmp esta bien buscare un novia en konoha-dijo neji dandose la vuelta_

_No eso no es necesario por que ya te hemos comprometido-dijo eizo_

_Nani?! Y con quien si se puede saber-dijo neji sorprendido y molesto_

_Con ayame hyuuga-diijo hiashi_

_Tienes alguan objeción neji-pregunto eizo_

_No ninguna-dijo neji serio como una roca-con su permiso me retiro_

Tenten?-

Eh? Hinata!! Que haces aquí-dijo sorprendida

Yo debería preguntarte eso estas en el patio de mi casa U¬¬-dijo hinata con una gotita en la sien

Jejejejeje lo siento-

Y que estabas viendo-dijo hinata asomándose por los arbustos-estabas espiando a mi padre y a eizo? O.O-de repente tenten le tapo la boca y la agacho para que no las vieran.

No es lo que parece -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que hinata la miraba extrañada

**__________________________________________________**

**mas o menos asi van a ser los capis aunque un poco mas largos..**

**si les gusto dejen reviews y les pongo la conti!**

**bueno espero almenos 5 revies y conti....**


End file.
